The 10 Tailed Wolf Beast
by MarionetteOfDestruction
Summary: Kayuki grew up with a beast inside her, the 10 tailed ice wolf. But can Kayuki survive the strength of this wolf's chakra? What about when she meets new people, even someone she may love, and possibly family? Rated T for swearing. GaaraXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Umiko has had a name change, her new name is Kayuki, meaning 'Singing Snow' I think.**

**Me: Hello! And welcome to the rewritten version of 'The 10 Tailed Beast'**

**Here for the disclaimer... the new Kayuki!**

**Kayuki: Hey, nice to be back, AFTER U ALMOST GOT RID OF ME!**

**Me: hehehehehe~ ^-^'**

**Kayuki: Anyways... Rose doesn't own Naruto, only her Ocs and some of the plot.**

* * *

**(Kayuki's POV)**

The Chunin Exams start soon, and I was on my way to the Leaf Village with my friends/teammates, Zafira and Akila.

Akila is a mute girl, but she communicates using her Chakra, she sends waves through others Chakra System, like an electric current, and 'speaks' to those people, kinda like Morse code. However, she has to be able to touch them to communicate, and she uses medical Ninjutsu. She has dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. She's taller than me by about a foot, but she is older, she and Zafira are both 15.

Zafira is the same height as Akila and has red hair, but actually it looks orange. She uses fire style Jutsu, heh, like her fiery temper.

"I still don't get why you'd want to enter the Chunin Exams, if we don't even belong to any Village," Zafira asked me.

"'Meet new people', isn't that what you said?" I countered.

"Well, I did. But I didn't mean like this! People are trying to beat you, hurt you, possibly even kill you!" She exclaimed.

"True, but I can defend myself," I spoke icily, as if saying, 'this discussion is over'.

For about an hour she didn't speak a word, until…

"I'm soooooooooo boooored!" Zafira whined, since I've known her I learned she whines about _everything_. Unless she's expecting whatever it is, is excited about something, or something depending on a certain situation.

Akila grabbed my hand, 'We are almost there' I translated from the Chakra. By now I was use to the Chakra Waves, so I am a pretty good translator, so is Zafi.

Once she tried 'talking' to another girl, and the girl freaked out, it was hilarious! But anyways,

"Shut up, we're almost there!" I yelled at Zafira.

"Your angry today," She muttered, then in a normal voice, "What are you gonna do, use Sharingan. Oh, wait, you _can't_. Because you don't have the Sharingan. Uchiha, failure." She said it like a high school girl who thinks she's better than you, or in this case, me.

My eye twitched, my lip twitching up into a smirk, and then, the Other me came to say a few words.

"Failure? Me? Who saved who's lives? Who's an Uchiha? Who is the host to a terrifying beast?" Dramatic pause, "And who could, and would encase you in ice so cold you'll freeze to death within one minute?"

Zafi looked at me with wide eyes and trembling lips. Then I came back to my senses, but I was ok with what the Other one said.

"So how are we even going to be accepted into the Chunin Exams, if we have no alliance to any Village?" Zafi asked returning to her previous attitude.

They both looked at me expecting an answer.

"And don't we need a Sensei?" Zafi asked a bit confused and worried.

"Well I have a plan for the Sensei part, and I did steal some headbands from some Mist ninja a while ago just for this," I said.

"What's your plan?" Zafira asked.

"We are going to go to the Hokage and tell him, we don't have a Sensei," I announced.

Zafira's jaw dropped, Akila's eyebrows furrowed, and I fished in my pouch for the headbands. I pulled the bands out and held two out for them, they each took one. Zafira tied hers around her forehead, like a normal ninja. Akila put hers around her neck, and I had Akila tie mine around my right arm.

"Ok, so we're almost there, and now we have a Village, kinda, now we just need to talk to the Hokage once we get there," I stated.

* * *

After about another hour of walking we were standing outside the gates of the Leaf Village.

"Alright, you to go see the Hokage, and I'll walk around," I told them.

"You mean we have to do all the work, and you get to just walk?" Zafira asked, I nodded. "Evil."

"It's one of my finer qualities," I stated walking away, but before I was out of earshot I heard Zafira mutter;

"If that's one of your finer qualities, I wouldn't want to see the other ones."

* * *

I was about to round a corner when I heard a little boy scream, I peered around the corner and watched the sight before me.

Two kids were staring worried at a man dressed in all black with a hat that looked like it had cat ears, who was holding another kid in the air by his scarf. A girl with dirty blonde hair in four ponytails stood behind him, and two other kids about my age stood in front of them with the other two kids. The other two were a boy with bright blonde hair, and a girl with bubblegum pink hair.

**(No P.O.V)**

"Put him down Kankuro," Temari said, "or you know you'll pay for it later."

"Hey I'm sorry, it was my fault," Sakura said, _'who are they, what are they?' _Sakura asked herself.

"You better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto demanded.

Kankuro smirked, _'So these are the Leaf Villages' Genin,' _he thought to himself. "We got a few minutes before he gets here, so let's mess with these punks. Huh?" Kankuro said tightening his grip making Konohamaru grunt.

Konohamaru kicked Kankuro repeatedly, but he didn't feel a thing, saying, "Let go of me you jerk!"

"You're feisty, but not for long." Kankuro said.

"Put him down!" Naruto yelled charging at Kankuro. It seemed as though Naruto's feet were ripped from under him, but a smart person would know it was the puppet jutsu's chakra thread. Naruto quickly got up still stunned, but when he started running his mouth off Sakura trapped him in a headlock, yelling at him to shut-up.

"You're annoying, all of you," Kankuro said, "I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings. So when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth… I just wanna break him in half."

"Uh," Temari sighed, "Fine, I'm not involved in any of this, ok?"

_'What's this guy's problem? This is getting ugly,' _Sakura thought

"First I'll take care of this little squirt, then I'll waste the other one," Kankuro said as he pulled back his fist, but before he could land a punch Konohamaru was dropped and Kankuro held his own wrist. The small rock that hit Kankuro fell to the ground, and everyone looked to see Sasuke sitting and tossing another rock in the air.

"You're a long way from home, and you're way out of your league," he said.

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted.

_'Well well local hottie,'_ Temari thought to herself, Konohamaru ran over to Naruto.

"Oh great another wimp to tick me off," Kankuro said.

Sasuke caught the rock he had been tossing and crushed it to dust saying, "Get lost."

"How come you're not cool like that," Konohamaru asked accusingly. Naruto was a little pissed now.

"Hey punk, get down here," Kankuro demanded, "you're the kind of pesky little snot, I hate the most, all attitude and nothing to back it up."

Kankuro grabbed the bandaged wrapped thing off his back and set it on the ground.

"What! Are you gonna use the Crow for this?" Temari asked urgently.

"Kankuro, back off," a red head said emotionlessly standing upside down on a branch on the other side of the tree. Sasuke was shocked and so was everyone else. "You're an embarrassment to our Village," Gaara concluded.

"Uh… uh… Hey Gaara." Kankuro said nervously.

_'How did he get there, he didn't make a sound. Only Jounin at Kakashi's level are that smooth'_ Sasuke thought.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara demanded.

"I know, I-I mean they challenged me," Kankuro pleaded.

Gaara appeared on the ground by turning into sand then back to himself.

"Let's go," Gaara said, "we didn't come here to play games," Sasuke was also then on the ground.

"Hold on. Hey!" Sakura shouted at them as they walked away.

"What?" Temari said as they stopped.

"I can tell from your headbands that you've come from the Village hidden in the Sand. Of course the land of Fire and the land of Wind are allies, but no Shinobi can enter another's Village, without permission." Sakura finished, "so state your purpose and it better be good."

"Really? Have you all been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on do you, we have permission," Temari said holding up what looked like a passport. "Of course you're correct we are Hidden Sand Genin, and we're here for the Chunin Exams, get the picture."

* * *

**Well here's the first chapter in the rewritten version, so plz review and tell me wut u think of the new version :D**

**l**

**l**

**Review**

**l**

**v**


	2. Sorry

Look, my friend just died of Cancer yesterday... So please forgive me for lacking in updates, she's been my best friend since kindergarden and i miss her so much right now, i can't stop crying. She'll miss out on so much, cause we r only 13, but i know she can always live on in my heart, and i'll c her again 1 day.

And for evry1 who has ever lost a close friend here is a poem i found online, but i don't know who wrote it.

"You can shed tears that she is gone,

or you can smile because she has lived.

You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,

or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.

Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,

or you can be full of the love you shared.

You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,

or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.

You can remember her only that she is gone,

or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.

You can cry and close your mind,

be empty and turn your back.

Or you can do what she'd want:

smile, open your eyes, love and go on."


End file.
